1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the electrochemical etching of grooves of very small width, in particular smaller than 1.0 mm, in a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the electrochemical etching of grooves to use a flat electrode, the face of which opposite to the material to be carried away from the workpiece is exposed and the sides of which are covered by insulating material. With such electrodes, it is possible to make grooves of constant width over their entire height. However, it is not possible with such electrodes to make grooves below a minimum width. Since an adequate insulation of the sides of the electrode from the side walls of the grooves is only ensured when the insulating material has a minimum thickness of 0.2 mm, with insulation on both sides and the electrode element in between, the result is a minimum width which cannot be reduced any further than 1 mm.